tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Tepes Malmsteen
Lady Elizabeth Tepes Malmsteen 'is the self-titled ruler of a haunted land called Petsylvania. She has reigned as its queen for many years and has enjoyed the luxury of having years of ageless beauty and countless treasures. Though she is both beautiful and lovely, Lady Malmsteen is both cruel and spoiled. She seems to take delight in the misery of others. She is particularlly happy when men will happily risk anything to give her what she wants; even if it leads them to their own demise. Description Lady Malmsteen lives in her huge ancestrial castle in the very center of Petsylvania. Petsylvania itself is a huge town and pet cemetary filled with ghouls, vampires, werewolves and other famous creeps. She is very fond of decorating her castle with valuable treasures from around the world. Among her methods of stealing them are through the use of her swarms of vampire bats she refers to as her minions. (And sometimes her children.) At her command these bats can form themselves into synchronized shapes of her choosing. Yet among her favorite methods is to have men desperate enough to do anything she wants to win her favor. Often times her beauty and charm clouds their judgement, and many a hopeful suitor finds they have bitten on more than they can chew. Her beauty is among her most distinguishing characteristics. But she wasn't always so young and pretty looking. In her former life she was very ugly and ignored by all around her. Then she found a magic crystal that drained the essence from beautiful women. Once she drank the essence, she transformed into the lovely vampire queen she is now. The downside is the essence wears off over time, so she constantly finds beautiful women to have brought to her castle to harvest the essence keeping her looking young. After many years ruling Petsylvania, she has also grown bored of ruling one peice of land. She wants in on the 'Taking over the world' craze the other super villains are doing. And with her beauty and charms she feels she can manipulate the world into accepting her as their beautiful queen. There is only one obstacle getting in her way of world domination which she constantly tries to thwart: T.U.F.F. Appearance She is a grey furred bat with long black hair and big purple eyes. Although she doesn't appear to have wings, she does have winglets on her arms that are hidden underneath her gloves. She wears an elegant black dress that forms into bat wings near the bottom. She also wears a belt with a golden rhombus buckle. She wears knee high black boots with long pointy heels and always wears a plain black color around her neck. She always has puckered black lips and whenever she smiles she always reveals her long vampire fangs. She has an hourglass body shape counterbalanced by a somewhat large head with huge bat ears sticking out of it. Personality Lady Malmsteen is a spoiled egotisitical brat. Both selfish and narcissistic, she believes that the whole world was made to serve her. If things never go her way no one will hear the end of it. She treats her underlings like dirt and feels she can talk down to them whenever she wants. The only minions of hers she seems to have respect for are her swarms of bats which she treats as if they were her own children. She masks her cruelty and short temper with her witty and flirtatious personality. She has developed her charm to such an extent that it can actually work as a form of hypnosis on those who would normally see through her beautiful exterior. She also has a penchant for being unusually cheerful around otherwise dire moments. She takes a girlish delight in inflicting her cruelty. Snide comments and playful remarks to her victims enhances the fact she has a very morbid sense of humor. Like when she seems to have pleasant conversations with the women she kidnaps or when she flirts with men she knows she will dispose of once they have done their job for her. But deep down there is a tiny longing for someone for her to truly love. She has had many suitors in her long life, and there are times when she feels she would be much happier if she truly found the one she believed she would love forever. (Although the idea of ruling the world has more than made up for her longing to find true love....for the moment.) Interactions with Other Characters (Alphabetically) 'Bird Brain Bird Brain is one of the many suitors trying to win over Malmsteen's love. Unfortunately his physical features tend to get in between him and her. Most notabely his beak: which constantly pokes Malmsteen in the eye when Bird Brain tries to kiss her. Another factor getting between Bird Brain and Lady Malmsteen is Zippy, who is extremely jealous of Bird Brain trying to win Malmsteen over and constantly sabotages anything he tries to do for her. Despite what he would do for her, Lady Malmsteen secretly does not care for Bird Brain and tries her best to hold in her contempt for him. 'Chameleon' The Chameleon is another one of the many would be suitors who tried to win Lady Malmsteen's affection. He even tried to woo her with a 27 page long poem and mentioned a rather questionable pop-up book he made about what they would do on their "Honeymoon." (Lady Malmsteen of course refused to look at it.) Like Birdbrain Lady Malmsteen doesn't particularlly care for The Chameleon. She tries her hardest to hide her disgust to goade the Chameleon into getting what she wants from him, despite his wierd eyes and always calling himself "Her Love Lizard!" 'Dudley Puppy' Dudley Puppy perhaps has the strangest relationship with Lady Malmsteen out of all the characters. At one point he was her mortal enemy, and even destroyed her crystal the first time he met her. Lady Malmsteen knew that without Dudley, TUFF would be powerless to stop her. So she decided to remove him as a threat by making him not only her ally, but her so-called "husband." She turned Dudley into a vampire and re-dubbed him 'Count Dud-Ula.' Yet even as a vampire his old habits died hard, and Lady Malmsteen was suddenly growing very weary and regretful of becoming his so-called wife. She even tried several unsuccessful attempts to dispose of him. But nothing back fired on her so horribly during the time when Dudley saved her one night from a pack of werewolves trying to get their revenge on her. Although he was hypnotized into liking her, his full vampirisim took effect and Dudley actually genuinely cared for and loved Lady Malmsteen. After seeing what he could do and how much he cared, Lady Malmsteen also started to fall for him as well. For a moment Lady Malmsteen believed she had actually created the one for her. But things started taking a turn for the worse as Dudley grew too powerful as a vampire and suddenly took over Lady Malmsteen's castle and cast her aside. Kitty Katswell then reversed the spell using Keswick's 'Anti-Vampiric' device and changed Dudley back to normal. After the vampiric effects wore off, Dudley realized that the one he truly cared for was Kitty. Even though Dudley continues to be Lady Malmsteen's enemy, Lady Malmsteen won't forget that brief happy moment in her life when the dog she turned into vampire actually touched her black heart like no man before her or since. 'Kitty Katswell' Kitty Katswell was not just going to be another one of Lady Malmsteen's female victims to her crystal. Kitty was to be Lady Malmsteen's ultimate answer to eternal beauty. Originally Lady Malmsteen captured a slew of super models to drain their essence, but they proved too annoying for her to keep in her castle. When Kitty and Dudley came to rescue them, Lady Malmsteen was amazed at the vitality and beauty Kitty Katswell had. She had her bat minions bring Kitty to her lair where she held her essence draining crystal. If she were to drain all of Kitty's essence, then Lady Malmsteen would be beautiful forever while Kitty would shrivel up into a dried old husk of her former self. Just when Lady Malmsteen was on the verge of success however, Agent Dudley Puppy came in and saved Kitty from this horrible fate and in the process destroyed Lady Malmsteen's crystal. Ever since that fateful day Kitty escaped, Lady Malmsteen vowed revenge on T.U.F.F. and is still in the process of finding another essence draining crystal. (Before it's too late and she would turn back into her hideous old self.) Lady Malmsteen also despises Kitty for having broken the vampire spell put on Dudley. After this was done it was also revealed that Dudley's true feelings were towards Kitty and wanted nothing to do with Lady Malmsteen. Although Lady Malmsteen knew Dudley only loved her when she hypnotized him, she still blames Kitty for breaking the curse. She sees Kitty as her biggest rival and will stop at nothing to eliminate her to control the world and get Dudley back. (Only to hypnotize him back into being a vampire.) 'Verminious Snaptrap' Snaptrap is perhaps the most persistent of Lady Malmsteen's hopeful suitors. As a lonely rat, he was often captivated by her beauty and hoped he would do something really "neat" and "super cool" to impress her. Although Lady Malmsteen constantly rejected his love letters and even threatened his life whenever he came to her castle, Snaptrap was blinded by love to a point where he was either in denial or being his usual compulsive self. One day, Snaptrap would finally get a chance to prove himself. Lady Malmsteen found that the Petropolis museum was displaying a crystal exactly like the one she used to have. But it was heavily guarded and her minions made too many unsuccessful attempts to steal it. So she decided to employ Petropolisis's most nefarious villaisn to steal it for her; and Snaptrap was one of them. She decided to have Snaptrap, Birdbrain and the Chameleon compete against each other to get the crystal and whoever got it back to Lady Malmsteen first would win her "love." (even though she was planning to get rid of all three of them at the end of it all.) Snaptrap was so confident he would get the crystal that he even started phoning his mom constantly about her. Both Snaptrap's mom and his henchmen kept warning Snaptrap that Lady Malmsteen was just using him. Snaptrap of course refused to beleive them, and continued in hot pursuit in the race for the crystal to win over the bat of his dreams. Family Lady Malmsteen is the daughter of Petsylvania's original ruler Lord Braham. He left the castle in her custody and travelled the world. During his travels he met a chupacabra in Mexico and a Jiang Shi in China. This resulted in the birth of her half-sisters: Camilla and Mina Malmsteen. Although they are sisters: Lady Malmsteen does not get along particularlly well with them as they constantly are at odds with rightful custody to the throne. 'Camilla Malmsteen' Vain, manipulative and boastful, Camilla Malmsteen is a Spanish Spitfire married to a monster named Chupe Cabra. (Derived from Chupacabra.) She wears a mask constantly to preserve her beautiful face as well as be able to go out in the Mexican sunlight without burning. Her name is derived from the mask wearing vampire of the same name from literature. 'Mina Malmsteen' The youngest of the sisters she is energetic, immature and often greedy. She married a Jiang Shi (Chinese hopping vampire) named Chong Sheen. She is also a lover of sweets and rice, which is odd considering most Jiang Shis cannot stand such things. Her name is derived from Mina Harker, the female protagonist of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula.' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Qittaswell Sisters Category:Bats Category:Villains